dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
SP003
, known as 'Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks' in the English release, is the third official ''Dragon Ball TV special. Originally airing in Japan on February 24, 1993, between Dragon Ball Z episodes 175 and 176, the special is an anime-adaption from the extra chapter of the manga series, "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–". Summary Gokū dies from a heart disease, and six months later, all the Dragon Team members except Gohan and Bulma are killed by Android 17 and Android 18. With the death of Piccolo, Kami dies as well and the Dragon Balls are rendered permanently useless, making it impossible for the fighters to be revived. Thirteen years later, Gohan, now a Super Saiyan, repeatedly tries to challenge the androids, but they are too strong. He begins training Trunks (the son of Vegeta and Bulma), who is eager to defend the Earth. Gohan attempts to provoke Trunks enough to trigger his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Several times, Trunks comes close, but lacks enough motivation to maintain the form. The androids attack an amusement park. Gohan transforms and battles them but is being overwhelmed. Trunks comes to his aid and fights Android 18 but is easily defeated. Gohan saves him and they hide in some debris. Unable to find their targets, the androids bomb the entire area and leave. Trunks and Gohan were able to survive but at the cost of Gohan's left arm. They go home where he recovers and resume Trunks' training. Just as the training is finished, a huge explosion hits the city. Gohan pretends to agree to allow Trunks to join him in the battle, then knocks him unconscious and goes alone. Gohan, having received a significant zenkai power up to Super Saiyan and puts up a very good fight against the androids, but his lost left arm proves to be a major disadvantage and he is eventually killed. Trunks awakens after sensing Gohan's energy signal vanish, and hurries to the city to find Gohan's body laying face down in a puddle of water. Trunks is enraged at the death of his best friend and undergoes his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks and Bulma are working on a time machine when a warning sounds, indicating that androids are nearby. Trunks confronts them but is badly beaten and left for dead. He awakens in his house with his mother at his side, and finally decides they must use the time machine to deliver the medicine needed to cure Gokū's heart disease years ago by giving it to Gokū himself, hoping that this will prevent Gokū's death and prevent their future from happening. Trunks departs for the past in the time machine as the credits roll, showing scenes of Trunks' battle with Mecha-Freeza, his encounter with Gokū and the fighters, and the awakening of Androids 17 and 18. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La, while the ending was , both performed by Hironobu Kageyama. FUNimation Soundtrack The following songs were present in the English version, as well as its accompanying soundtrack CD, with exception to most of Dream Theater's music, "''Home" being the only track showcased in the soundtrack from them and "Prelude" by . The soundtrack also contained remixes of other songs. * Bootsy Collins with Buckethead - Shackler * Neck Down - Garden of Grace * Triprocket - Immigrant Song * Dream Theater - Regression * Dream Theater - Overture 1928 * Dream Theater - Fatal Tragedy * Dream Theater - Through Her Eyes * Dream Theater - Home * Dream Theater - Dance of Eternity * Dream Theater - Beyond This Life * Slaughter - Prelude Reception The film holds a rating of 8.0 on , based on 2,201 votes.Doragon bôru Z: Zetsubô e no hankô!! Nokosareta chô senshi - Gohan to Torankusu (1993) on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 96% based on 1,209 votes, with an average rating of 4.2/5.DRAGON BALL Z: THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS (2000) at Rotten Tomatoes grades the movie an overall B.DVD Review by Chris Shepard: Dragon Ball Z The History of Trunks. Trivia * In the manga, Trunks can turn Super Saiyan during training with Gohan. In the anime adaption, Gohan's death causes Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan. References Navigation Category:TV Specials